


Miller

by dhyanshiva



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva
Summary: The thoughts that run through Alec Hardy's head leading up to the arrest of Joe Miller and the events that follow,
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Ellie Miller & Joe Miller (Broadchurch)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Miller

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Hardy and Miller's dynamic and David's expressions in these episodes really brought out the empathy that Hardy doesn't show too often in the first season. The scene where he tells Ellie who the killer is just broke my heart and it refused to leave my head.  
> This is my first piece for this masterpiece of a show. Im thinking of doing a series of standalone pieces for a few of the characters. Do let me know below what you thought of this one and which character you'd like to see next!
> 
> Dhyan x

As he turned that last corner, Alec felt disappointment and fury in equal measure. The incessant, now frantic beeping mirrored his own heartbeat as he got closer to the location. The few steps it took to come to a stop in front of Miller – no, Ellie’s – house were the most laborious he’d taken in a long while. He recalled his colleague, his friend’s playful jibes and carefree laughter. As soon as he crossed this threshold, that was all about to change. Had the sentiment been any stronger, perhaps he would have turned away. However, one glance at the deserted street and the memory of so many people in despair, the pain of the Latimers pushed him forward. There was a faint tremor in his arm as he pushed open the side gate ready to confront the inevitable.

Alec expected to feel rage, disgust, anger on the confirmation on what he already knew. Yet, when he met Joe Miller’s eyes, it all fell away, save pity. Pity for this horrible excuse of a father, a husband, a man. Pity that he didn’t have that last shred of decency to come forward earlier and save his community all this time and heartache. Disappointment and regret hit him soon after and the latter only for Ellie and her children, for the storm that was to hit them. All due to the criminal stood in front of him. Alec found himself biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood when Joe had the audacity to say ‘I’m exhausted’. It was over for him, anyhow. It was his innocent family that would have to pay for his crimes. Nonetheless, he kept his silence till they reached the station. Of course, they couldn’t bring in Ellie for the interrogation and he caught the other officer’s eyes as they took their seats on the other side of the table. The caution and disgust were evident in equal measure. Alec wasn’t part of this close-knit community that was fast unravelling, at least, he didn’t consider himself so. The man next to him was, though, and the toll this had taken on him was evident. Alec sensed him become stern and sombre when they faced the accused, though. The mask’d been donned.

Joe didn’t seem the least afraid or remorseful and that’s what took DI Hardy back. This man had seen first hand the impact of his actions and yet, sat there, unafraid to look him in the eye. Alec kept his tone cold and unemotional while wrenching the confession out of this man. It baffled him, really, how removed the man seemed from his environment. When he finally broke and said the words, caught on both camera and tape, Alec let out a small sigh. This wasn’t even the worst part of the whole ordeal – that was yet to come.  
Quietly, Alec stood up and walked around the table, taking a seat next to the DS of this case. He couldn’t bear to meet her eyes, but he steeled his nerves. The words tasted foul in his mouth and so, he pushed them out as fast as he could, the words almost blurring together. He saw the first glimpse of comprehension in Ellie’s eyes but then it became squashed in disbelief. He had to say it again, gentler this time and he saw the exact moment it clicked, and her world fell apart. The screeching of the chair as she pushed away from the table, from him, from the truth. The retching was painful to hear and he crouched next to her, trying to offer his support. Apprehension crept in when she asked to meet him and horror when Ellie beat the living crap out of her husband. Frantically, he called for the other officers and watched, dismayed as she was pulled out of the room. The sight of Joe Miller curled up, in that pitiful state should not have brought him the satisfaction it did, but such was human nature, he supposed. Sending the criminal one last glare, he left the desolate room, slamming the door behind him.

Seeing Tom Miller try and save his father, up in the witness stand was infuriating and heart-breaking in equal measure. Alec stole a glance at Ellie beside him, frantic and fearful. Tom shouldn’t have to be stood there, scrambling for answers. None of this should have been happening in the first place. Daniel Latimer should still be alive and really, Alec would have had a completely uneventful stint in this seaside town. But when had life ever dealt him an easy hand? Here he was, neck deep in a trial to convict a murder. Hell, the trial shouldn’t even be happening! For the hundredth time since his arrest, Alec Hardy cursed Joe to hell and back a million times over. Damn this man for all of this!  
Aside from Sandbrook, never had Alec found himself so personally engaged with a case, where each development made him wearier and sadder, more fearful and less clinical, as he should be. Ellie Miller had become a friend and though he’d never said it, he saw the understanding in her eyes and the way their banter had become lighter over time. She was the least deserving, really, of all this. To be subjected to this situation is something he wouldn’t wish on anyone, let alone her. The sight of Tom took his thoughts to little Freddie.  
A baby. His father’s reputation, his sins would no doubt precede him, haunt him for the next few years. In a place like Broadchurch, this was inevitable, no matter what Ellie did to try and evade or overcome it. Alec hoped, he’d even pray if needed, for the remaining three to have some semblance of happiness. The journey ahead would be rocky, painful and unsteady but he had enough faith in Ellie to know that she’d come out on the other side, victorious. Not unscathed, that’s for certain, but she’d ensure this trio of Millers would triumph.


End file.
